Frío o Caliente
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Basado en el quinto libro, lo que tal vez pasó en un momento de este.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los quiero, los que me gustan están muertos. No soy necrófila.

**Frío o Caliente, no importa mientras se sirva**

Potter había ido al Ministerio. Potter. Había. Ido. Al. Ministerio.

En un principio no había podido contener su rabia, ese maldito mocoso no ayudaba en nada en su trabajo de intentar mantenerlo con vida.

Luego, en su habitación, después de comunicarse con Dumbledore, casi rió.

Lanzó un puñado de polvos Flu en la chimenea y cruzó.

—Black —no fue un saludo, sino un reconocimiento de que el animago estaba allí o un aviso para que le hiciera caso de inmediato—. Potter se ha escapado con su _rebaño_ de amigos hacia el Ministerio —dijo directamente sin esperar que el animal dijera nada, tampoco era como si Black nunca tuviera nada bueno que decir.

—¿¡Cómo? —el estruendo de la silla caer cuando Black se levantó hizo que tuviera que entrecerrar sus ojos, aunque ver la mueca desesperada del tipo también hizo que tuviera que ocultar una sonrisa.

—Debes avisar a los miembros de la Orden que puedan venir —le advirtió con voz seria, evidentemente sin ocultar el asco que le producía hablar con Black.

—¿¡Avisarlos? —un gruñido, muy propio de un perro—. Voy a ir —sentenció.

—No vas a ir. Debes avisar a los miembros de la Orden, yo tengo que volver a la escuela y Tú vas a avisar a tantos como puedas y quedarte aquí —le indicó despacio, como si pensara que Black no tuviera el cerebro suficiente para retener oraciones dichas demasiado deprisa (bueno, de hecho lo pensaba).

—¡Pero Harry...! —protestó el animago.

—Órdenes de Dumbledore —acotó Snape y vio como Black parecía recular, medio aceptar eso. Le dio la espalda tomando los polvos Flu de nuevo, aprovechando para sonreír ya que no lo estaba viendo—. Quédate aquí... y deja que los demás hagan el trabajo, como siempre —comentó y lanzó los polvos a la chimenea, desapareciendo.

Y pasó lo inevitable, el animago había ido a "salvar" al crío.

Por desgracia no hubo Dios que lo pudiera salvar a él de sí mismo y su estupidez.

Al día siguiente todos estaban igual, tristes y desolados, como si hubieran perdido una gran parte de ellos mismos con la muerte de Black.

Él simplemente estaba en sus aposentos, no le gustaba el Champagne, no demasiado, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Lástima que la puerta se abriera.

—Severus —la voz inconfundible del director, un tono triste y tal vez un poco recriminante.

—Albus —respondió él mirándole entrar y acercarse; no tenía caso ocultar el Champagne así que simplemente tomó un sorbo mientras veía como el director se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba justo frente al suyo.

Los ojos lo miraron intensamente, esperando, y él podía imaginarse lo que esperaban, y Albus había hecho bien en sentarse, porque realmente era lo que podía hacer "ir esperando sentado".

—No debiste hacerlo —dijo finalmente el hombre, casi pareciendo derrotado.

—Yo no hice _nada_, Albus —le indicó despacio.

El hombre cerró sus ojos, se veía realmente cansado.

—Hiciste... demasiado —dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirar al profesor de Pociones—. Él no merecía eso.

—Bueno, no es como si yo pudiera saber que iba a morir, ¿no? —ofreció, de nuevo tomando otro sorbo, empezando a disfrutar del sabor.

—Lo enviaste para eso.

—Ah, no, Albus —le corrigió, no podía permitir que el director se equivocara pensando cosas que no eran—. Lo envié para ver si se moría de una vez; que finalmente muriera... no es cosa mía.

Le pareció notar que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del Director, ¿demasiado directo para su gusto?

—Sabías que podía pasar.

—Saber que podría y que realmente pase son cosas bastante distintas, ¿no crees? —ofreció mirándolo fijamente, sin poder evitar sonreír. Estaba de celebración, no se podía evitar.

—Las posibilidades...

—Albus —le cortó antes de que el hombre siguiera—. Solo haz lo mismo que hace años: quítale cien puntos a mi casa por enviar a alguien a "cierto" lugar sabiendo que podía morir y quítale cincuenta a la suya por simplemente "ir" —y no pudo evitar que todo sonara en un siseo, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los del director, una clara recriminación en sus palabras.

—Severus... no es lo mismo —musitó el director, sus hombros caídos, casi parecía derrotado.

—No —admitió—. La diferencia es que Potter me salvó, ¿verdad? —había claro odio en sus palabras—. Ahí también había un Potter... solo que no lo salvó.

—¿Esperas que pueda confiar en ti después de esto?

—No lo sé —le aseguró con sinceridad—. Sólo puedo decirte lo que hay. Las únicas personas vivas de las que quiero vengarme son las que trabajan para el Lord Oscuro y el mismo Lord.

—¿Y Harry?

—Es idiota, pero a parte de eso no me ha hecho nada —se encogió de hombros.

—Miró tu pensadero —le recordó Albus.

—Y así vio lo bueno que era su padre —comentó Snape, de nuevo con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios al ver como el director se sorprendía.

—Todo preparado... Siempre —murmuró el hombre mirándole fijamente, casi como si mirara a alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Tanto como puedo, aunque admito que lo de Black vino de sorpresa. No se pueden desaprovechar las oportunidades —asintió brevemente.

—Severus, ¿eres sincero cuando dices que ya no hay Nadie de nuestro bando que merezca tu venganza? —preguntó el director después de darse unos segundos, sus ojos fijos en los del profesor, queriendo saber la verdad.

—Lo soy —asintió.

Albus se levantó acercándose a él, logrando que Snape se tensara por un momento pese a que el hombre no se veía realmente molesto.

—Confío en ti —dijo el director mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y lo miraba—. Quiero confiar y voy a hacerlo —siguió despacio, sus ojos viéndose algo tristes—. Quisiera recriminarte por lo que has hecho, pero también debería recriminarme a mi mismo por dejar que sucediera... por dejar que ambas cosas sucedieran —explicó apartando su mano—. Si dices que ya no hay nadie en nuestro bando que merezca tu venganza... Te creo —y finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo de los aposentos.

Severus lo vio salir y luego se golpeó ligeramente la frente con su mano.

—Que tonto, no me acordé que Lupin no trabaja para el Lord —murmuró y luego, simplemente, rió.


End file.
